


Winner Winner Chicken Dinner!

by baeconandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, Not sure where I was going with this, Romance, amusement park dates, cheesy dates, cheesy fluff, extreme fluff, pubg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: Author: exoticneoChanyeol is frustrated because his character on PUBG keeps getting killed whenever he encounters baeKY04. He's had enough so he manages to track him down and try to teach him a thing or two but, what happens when he finds out that the said person is a cute and shy guy who wears oversized hoodies and pink cat-eared headphones?





	Winner Winner Chicken Dinner!

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** First of all, thank you so so much to the BAE mods for hosting this fest. Thank you to my beta, J, for dealing with my questions and for your support!  
> And of course, thank you to the wonderful prompter. I am so sorry because I feel I couldn't do enough justice to this absolutely adorable prompt, but, I hope this adorable ChanBaek fluff is what you wanted.  
> Enjoy!

 

Chanyeol could practically see the words popping on his screen at any second. WINNER, WINNER CHICKEN DINNER. Those words were worth as much as a paycheck to him. Priceless. 

 

He was one of the three people remain in the game. His friends, Jongdae and Jongin, had died a long time ago. Jongdae was sniped midway, which was extremely ironic since Jongdae himself loved to play sniper, leading to an extreme meltdown of emotions. Jongdae’s brother, Jongin, maintained a little more dignity: he died in hand-to-hand combat when there were five players remaining. Chanyeol prayed to whatever gods there were that he would be able to survive, and finally get his chicken dinner that he had been playing for a whole thirty minutes for.

 

“I see him, I see him!” Jongdae said loudly over Chanyeol’s shoulder. Jongin leaned across the screen to get a better view.

 

“Can you guys move? You’re distracting me,” Chanyeol grumbled, causing Jongin and Jongdae to quickly lean back. They both knew how competitive and intense Chanyeol became when it came to PUBG. They’ve been on the receiving end of Chanyeol’s frustrations, and neither of them were eager to relieve another experience. 

 

Chanyeol spotted the player that Jongdae was pointing to, a gunner practically waving a red flag with the big words COME AT ME plastered on it. Chanyeol was more than happy to oblige.

 

Twenty seconds later and Chanyeol obtained another kill and a new weapon. There was only one player left to find and he was itching to hunt him down.

 

But suddenly Chanyeol heard a gun cock behind him, and with a loud bang, Chanyeol’s screen turned to black and white.

 

YOU’VE BEEN KILLED BY- 

 

Chanyeol gaped at his screen when he saw the username of his killer. 

 

“That fxcking baeKY04!” Chanyeol yelled, banging his keyboard in frustration. Jongin recoiled in surprise as Jongdae grabbed the nearest object (some book that looked like it hadn’t been touched for a good ten years) to defend himself. Chanyeol spun around, a murderous look on his face.

 

“I swear, every single damn time I see that stupid baeKY04, I die!” Chanyeol angrily ranted, his hands reaching and combing through his red hair. Jongin looked like he wanted to bolt out of the room but he steeled his nerves and gave an anxious pat to Chanyeol’s broad shoulder.

 

“Hey, it’s okay man, there’s always next time,” Jongin said soothingly. He gave a look to Jongdae as if signaling the other to help him and Jongdae immediately jumped in with comments of support. Chanyeol waved them off with a frustrated sigh. 

 

“I have half a mind to track down this guy and teach him a thing or two,” Chanyeol said, grabbing his water bottle and taking a large gulp to cool himself off. “If only I took those hacker classes so I can find where he is.”

 

“Actually, I think Kyungsoo might know him,” Jongin said, jumping back onto Chanyeol’s couch once he realized that Chanyeol wasn’t going to punch his computer anytime soon. “You guys remember him right?”

 

Jongdae scoffed at his brother’s question. “Remember him? I met the guy once but I feel like I’ve known him my entire life because you always talk about him,” he commented eliciting an eye roll from the latter. But Chanyeol wasn’t paying attention to the brothers’ banter, his mind was still processing a specific sentence.

 

“Wait,” Chanyeol said, raising a hand in confusion, “Kyungsoo knows baeKY04?” Jongin swatted Jongdae’s hand away before responding.

 

“I think so, he mentioned something about some friend that is ranked really high. There’s a lot of PUBG players around here.” Once again, Chanyeol’s mind went to processing. Now, Chanyeol knew that he wasn’t a particularly slow person (obviously, video games require one to be quick and mentally agile) but that night, Chanyeol’s mind was just overworked by an extremely taxing game, so he took his time. It was when he finally put two and two together that Chanyeol jumped out of his seat and grabbed Jongin by the shoulders. 

 

“You have to introduce me to baeKY04!” Chanyeol said, roughly shaking Jongin in excitement. “This is my chance to get some payback.” A thought passed through Jongin’s mind that made him realize the horrible mistake he just made.

 

“Oh no, I don’t think Kyungsoo wants to be bothered,” Jongin said with a nervous laugh. He gave Jongdae a pointed look and the two had a silent “brother-to-brother” moment before the other caught on what Jongin was thinking. 

 

Jongdae sprung into action, he always had the best luck when it came to calming Chanyeol down. “Yeah, don’t bother Kyungsoo. Let’s go get a drink or something instead ok?” 

 

But despite the Kim brothers’ best attempt, no amount of alcohol or soothing words could snap Chanyeol out of his desire for revenge. He huffed and shooed the brothers out of his room. “If you won’t talk to Kyungsoo, then I will,” Chanyeol decided. He closed his room door (and locking it just in case) before opening his phone and clicking on a familiar contact.

 

Outside, Jongin was having a silent mental breakdown as Jongdae patted his back in sympathy. “Kyungsoo is going to kill me,” Jongin whispered in distress.

 

Jongdae didn’t even have the heart to disagree.

——

 

A long, arduous conversation later and Chanyeol finally managed to squeeze an address out of Kyungsoo. It nearly costed an arm and a leg but Chanyeol had pulled some mad persuading skills (which essentially meant he begged and flattered his way through) enough for the latter to concede baeKY04’s information. 

 

Chanyeol knew there was something mildly unethical of him searching for a player’s address so he could go and “teach him a lesson”. But as long as Chanyeol didn’t do anything extremely illegal, he figured that he could stay in that grey area between right and wrong for a little longer. To be honest, Chanyeol was still fuming from his disastrous lost so he didn’t give a crap about ethics.

 

Kyungsoo has mentioned about not visiting till the afternoon of the next day, so Chanyeol passed the time through working out to vent his emotions and playing a couple more PUBG rounds (and winning of course). 

 

At last the faithful moment came and Chanyeol was standing in front of the door of where his most hated enemy (in PUBG) lived. Being the extra, and mildly narcissistic person, Chanyeol decided to wear his most “badass” looking clothes. He figured he wanted to look his absolute best when he finally met this elusive player. Chanyeol figured a good talk and maybe playing a couple of rounds and winning would do the trick. 

 

He summoned up his courage, with a little gamelike pep talk, and knocked boldly on the door. Seconds later, and the door was opened and Chanyeol was met with cat-like eyes and a suspicious expression. Chanyeol looked down to see a man dressed in a sleeveless tee and sweats clearly not amused by Chanyeol’s presence. But despite the man’s shorter stature, Chanyeol felt a mild shiver run down his spine when he met the man’s eyes. 

 

“Are you baeKY04?” Chanyeol asked cautiously trying to hide the fact that he was obviously intimidated by the man. 

 

“No, I’m just the roommate,” the man responded in a soft tone that did not match his fierce looks. Chanyeol didn’t notice himself breathe a silent sigh of relief. He may be tall, but the roommate had some sort of aura that made Chanyeol want to back in a small corner. The roommate gestured behind him. “The person you’re looking for is in the first room on your right.” Chanyeol nodded gratefully and stepped into the apartment building. 

 

Once again, he stood in front of the door where perhaps his biggest obstacle to winning resided. This time, Chanyeol anticipated what the person would look like. If the roommate was that aloof, he could only imagine what baeKY04 was like. But when the room’s door suddenly opened, Chanyeol could only stare in surprise at a young man. 

 

His mind registered several details at once; an unruly head of blonde hair, bright pink cat headphones, and a grey sweatshirt with the words “Worldwide” written in rainbow. Bright, curious eyes looking up at Chanyeol as a small hand emerged from the sweatshirt and pulled out the pocky resting in the man’s mouth. “Chanyeol?” the man asked shyly, his voice almost too soft to hear. At Chanyeol’s slow nod, a small box-like smile appeared and Chanyeol felt himself being instantly charmed, something he definitely would not have predicted. “You can come in,” the man said, opening the door wider. 

 

Chanyeol stepped in, forgetting the real reason why he was here in lieu of observing the man. Chanyeol felt like they had met somewhere before, but he couldn’t remember exactly. He looked around the dimly lit room, nodding appreciatively at the several posters plastered on the faded white walls. 

 

“You’re into Coldplay?” Chanyeol asked, noticing a familiar band poster on the door. The man nodded shyly.

 

“I really like to listen to their music when I’m playing,” he said, fiddling with his sleeve. Suddenly his head snapped up. “Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Baekhyun, but you probably know me as baeKY04.” 

 

Chanyeol couldn’t stop himself from smiling at Baekhyun’s cuteness. “It’s ok, my name is Chanyeol, as you already know,” and before he could stop himself, he asks, “Have we met before? You seem really familiar.” 

 

Baekhyun’s eyes lit up in surprise. “Oh, we only met once before. It was a while back with our friends though.” 

 

Chanyeol nodded in understanding, silently wondering why he didn’t remember someone as cute as Baekhyun. And then he remembered exactly what he was suppose to be doing. Chanyeol spun around to face Baekhyun, his eyes staring fiercely scaring the other. “You!” Chanyeol exclaimed, “Why do you always kill me in PUBG? What did I do to you?” 

 

Baekhyun was evidently rather frightened by Chanyeol’s outburst and backed away from the other. “S-sorry, I’ll stop.” Chanyeol felt a small pang of guilt at seeing the other’s shocked face, and told himself to calm down. 

 

“But why are you doing it in the first place?” he asked, truly curious to why someone like Baekhyun kept targeting him. Baekhyun sat down on his bed, fiddling with his sleeves before quietly whispering something. “What?” Chanyeol asked but to no avail as Baekhyun just shook his head. Chanyeol kneeled in front of Baekhyun, forcing the other to look at him. He was surprised to see Baekhyun’s cheeks tinted a faint pink. “What did you say?” 

 

“I said that I like you.” Baekhyun said quickly, ducking his head in embarrassment. 

 

Chanyeol had to process that for a little bit. Oh. That was not what he was expecting at all. It wasn’t that Chanyeol had never been confessed to, actually the amount of love notes he got in high school would be enough to fill a whole school bag. But it was the situation he was in that threw Chanyeol off. 

 

Baekhyun, his worst PUBG enemy, whom Chanyeol thought he never met before, confessed to him. 

 

A flurry of thoughts was running through Chanyeol’s head. Yes, he knew that he wouldn’t mind being in a relationship with a guy. Chanyeol found that out a couple years back when he accidently hooked up with some flirty bartender. Yes, he thought Baekhyun was cute. So, to Chanyeol, it was a bit of a no-brainer what he was going to respond.

 

“Ok, do you want to go on a date then?” 

 

Baekhyun sharply recoiled at hearing his response and Chanyeol inwardly smirked at how flustered Baekhyun looked. “I’d love to be able to take a cutie like you out sometime.” Chanyeol continued, with his smile that he knew was bright enough to blind anyone. Baekhyun continued to stare at him before he ducked his head down in apparent shyness and mumbled something.

 

“What was that?” 

 

“I’ll go out with you if we can play a game together.” Baekhyun repeated softly, his small hands fiddling with his sleeves. Chanyeol looked at him in surprise. Him playing PuBG with the person that always killed him?

 

“Ok,” Chanyeol agreed, “I’ve always wanted to play you, the one person who never could stop killing me.” 

 

“I did it so I could get your attention,” Baekhyun confessed, “And I guess it worked.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled and responded, “A cutie like you doesn’t have to do much to get my attention.” Chanyeol added a wink just to top off his flirt. 

 

Baekhyun blushed again but gestured Chanyeol to sit down at the extra chair. “I have an extra computer,” Baekhyun explained, pulling out another laptop. “It was part of this endorsement deal I had.” Chanyeol booted up the laptop, pleasantly surprised about how fast it was running.

 

“It’s a good computer,” commented Chanyeol. PuBG was already downloaded, so it took a few clicks for Chanyeol to login. He noticed Baekhyun patiently waiting for him with such an earnest expression. A small smile appeared on Chanyeol’s lips that made Baekhyun flush and turn away away quickly. Chanyeol thought that was adorable.

 

Baekhyun invited Chanyeol as a friend and with no hesitation, Chanyeol accepted. He thought it was a bit odd how quickly he transitioned from hating Baekhyun’s PuBG character to being enamored with the small gamer. He stole a glance at the other, internally cooing at how Baekhyun was sticking the corner of his tongue out in concentration. The pair entered a nearest game room and started to wait in a mildly awkward silence for the game to start.

 

“So,” Chanyeol started, a bit desperate to get to know Baekhyun better, “How long have you been gaming?” 

 

Baekhyun looked pleased that Chanyeol was talking to him, and responded, “Well, I started when I was 20, and I’m 26 now. So I guess 6 years.” 

 

“You’re 26?” Chanyeol turned in his chair to face Baekhyun, “So am I!” He held up his hand for a high five that Baekhyun shyly returned. At the moment, the game countdown began and Chanyeol reluctantly focused his attention back on the screen. 

 

It was a team game, so Chanyeol figured that he needed to communicate to Baekhyun what he would do. “What do you usually do first?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“Stock up, and survey for any good sniping spots,” answered Baekhyun. Chanyeol nodded in understanding, he remembered that Baekhyun was a great sniper, also part of the reason why he was able to kill Chanyeol so often. “But today I can go melee with you,” Baekhyun offered.

 

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol responded, pleasantly surprised. At Baekhyun’s earnest nod, he chuckled and said, “Then let’s go stock up first.”

 

When they landed on the map, Baekhyun directed Chanyeol to one of the stocked houses. They equipped quickly, finding weapons and ammunition scattered around. The pair worked well together, they seemed to know what the other would want or need. Chanyeol supposed it was because they had learned each other’s strengths and weakness from being enemies.

 

First blood was drawn shortly after the game started. Chanyeol tensed, familiar instincts kicking in as his grip tightened around his mouse and his fingers rested on the keys. Next to him, Baekhyun did the same. 

 

“Do you want to hunt?” Chanyeol asked, as it was his custom early in the game. And for some reason, he felt confident with Baekhyun by his side. 

 

Baekhyun agreed, eager to go out and test their skills together. They didn’t have to wait long for an enemy to approach. The pair disposed of the player quickly and moved on, scanning the battlefield for any other targets. 

 

The game passed quickly, as the pair worked seamlessly to scour the battlefield and take down any enemies. It ended in a decisive victory after Baekhyun shot a player and Chanyeol drained the raining health with his weapon. 

 

“Yeah!” Chanyeol shouted out in victory when he saw the familiar lit up screen. Baekhyun clapped his hands eagerly and turned right as Chanyeol did the same. The pair was suddenly face to face, their noses a few centimeters apart. Chanyeol’s eyes grew wide ever so slightly as he took in Baekhyun’s button nose and boxing smile. He noticed the small moles by his eyes and Baekhyun’s button nose. Likewise, Baekhyun was a little breathless because of Chanyeol’s appearance.

 

The moment broke when Chanyeol turned away and awkwardly cleared his throat, his face a pink flush. “So, do you want to go get some coffee to celebrate?” Chanyeol said, still not making eye contact with the other.

 

“Sure,” Baekhyun said, mentally berating himself for staring at Chanyeol for too long, “I know a good place near here.” 

 

The cafe was close enough to be a short walk. At first, the pair walked in awkward silence, as each was a bit shy. But finally they settled into a comfortable conversation, so by the time they arrived, Chanyeol has Baekhyun giggling at a joke. Chanyeol held the door open for Baekhyun and told him to sit down as Chanyeol ordered their drinks. 

 

When he turned, drinks in his hand, Chanyeol was struck by a k-drama like scene. Baekhyun was proving his chin on one hand, looking serenely outside the window. Cars zoomed past and a flower tree outside the cafe only added to the aesthetic. Chanyeol froze for a second, eyes basking in the picturesque view, before making his way to the other.

 

“Here you go,” he said, setting the drink down.

 

Baekhyun took a sip and happily said, “Thanks!” in such a voice that made Chanyeol’s heart do a mini flip. 

 

The pair started a small conversation about PuBG, gradually growing more comfortable to talk about other subjects. Chanyeol, to his surprise, found Baekhyun incredibly similar to him. They had the same music tastes, adored Italian food, and a love for sleep. 

 

When Baekhyun mentioned that he never been to Lotte World, Chanyeol practically pounced on the opportunity. “I’ll take you!” He offered eagerly. Baekhyun looked shocked at first, quickly trying to reject Chanyeol’s offering, citing it was too nice of him. But Chanyeol persisted, he had no idea what he felt so strongly about being the one that took Baekhyun out on his first amusement park trip, but it paid off. Baekhyun finally agreed with a shy smile. The pair made plans to meet up the next day at Baekhyun’s house. 

 

Chanyeol departed from the cafe with a broad smile on his face. He felt genuinely happy to be able to meet and bond with Baekhyun so well. Walking down the road, Chanyeol stuck his hands in his pockets and began to whistle a merry tune, his mind lingering on a certain blonde.

 

——

The next day, Chanyeol was in a bit of a situation. “What do I wear to an amusement park?” Chanyeol asked in clear distress. He went through his entire closet and was dissatisfied with nearly everything.

 

“You’re trying awfully hard for this,” Jongin commented, his body sprawled over Chanyeol’s bed.

 

“No kidding,” Jongdae agreed, plopping down next to his brother, “This Baekhyun must really be special.” Chanyeol had invited the two over in hopes of them helping him. But so far, they did nothing but watch and tease.

 

“Yes, yes, he’s special,” Chanyeol snapped, “Now can you please help me?” Jongin gave an exaggerated sigh but jumped down from the bed.

 

“This, this, and not this,” Jongdae said, pointing to specific items in the pile of clothes. Chanyeol checked to what Jongin was gesturing to; a pair of ripped jeans, a designer shirt and a light jacket. Chanyeol thought for a moment but agreed to Jongin’s clothing choices.

 

After changing, he ushered the brothers out of his apartment and locked the door. He got into his car and drove to Baekhyun’s place, texting the other that he was close. Baekhyun was already waiting for him when Chanyeol pulled up. He was dressed in a simple tee and blue jeans, and had a wide smile on his face that made Chanyeol smile back.

 

“Thanks for coming with me, Yeol,” Baekhyun greeted, stepping into the car. 

 

“Oh yeah, it’s no worries,” Chanyeol said, suddenly turning shy. He had no idea why he was acting this way around Baekhyun but he couldn’t stop. It seemed like everything that Baekhyun did drove him a little more crazy. From the way that Baekhyun’s eyes twinkled, to the way his laughter sounded like a chorus of angels. 

 

Chanyeol was falling deeper and deeper into his feelings.

 

The ride to Lotto World was fun, as the pair had very similar music tastes. Anything Chanyeol played, Baekhyun knew and vise versa. They joked around and Chanyeol told Baekhyun all the fun things that they could do there. Chanyeol, being a good gentleman, paid for Baekhyun’s ticket, although the other protested loudly.

 

When inside the park, Baekhyun immediately dragged Chanyeol to the nearest gift shop, demanding that they bought a pair of toy ears. Chanyeol bought a pair of bear ears while Baekhyun bought of pair of brown dog ears that flopped into his eyes. Baekhyun smiled cutely at Chanyeol as he brushed the ears out of his eyes and Chanyeol felt his heart do another cartwheel.

 

Afterwards, Baekhyun wanted to try as many roller coasters as possible, so Chanyeol happily obliged. The pair ran around the park, Baekhyun excited at everything he saw. They seemed to be waiting in line for ages, but Chanyeol didn’t mind. Although Baekhyun was eager, he still wasn’t prepared for all the rides. On the swinging dragon boat, Baekhyun was terrified of the soaring heights and shaking ride. He clutched to Chanyeol’s arm, closing his eyes and screaming. Chanyeol, who wasn’t afraid of the rides, couldn’t help but laugh and pull Baekhyun’s body closer to his, comforting the other.

 

“Ugh, I hate that ride,” Baekhyun mumbled as they got off. Chanyeol flipped one of Baekhyun’s ears teasingly, prompting the other to glare at Chanyeol indignantly. Chanyeol couldn’t help but chuckle at Baekhyun’s cuteness.

 

“Do you want to grab some lunch now?” Chanyeol asked. At Baekhyun’s nod, he led them to a restaurant where they took a seat. A waiter appeared with a happy smile on her face, giving them a set of menus. Chanyeol felt like they were on a first date, as their menus were up and Baekhyun seemed to be hiding his eyes. They feel into an awkward silence, both of them unsure of what to say. 

 

It wasn’t till Chanyeol decided that he had to say at least something, that he put down the menu and said, “So Baekhyun, how did you meet Kyungsoo?”

 

Baekhyun, a bit surprised at Chanyeol’s eagerness to start a conversation, hesitated shyly before responding, “We met a grocery store, he helped me pick some vegetables for soup and we became friends.” Chanyeol could practically imagine the scene in his head; a shy Baekhyun asking a seemingly cold Kyungsoo for help. Chanyeol knew that Kyungsoo was a sucker for food and cute things, and Baekhyun fit all those requirements.

 

“Ah, that’s much better than how I met him,” Chanyeol said, smiling and resting his chin on his hand. “He’s my friend’s boyfriend, and I was drunk when I first met him, so you can imagine how that was like.” 

 

Baekhyun gave a small laugh before the waiter arrived with their food. They started to dig in, the tense atmosphere lost as they smiled and joked around. Once again, Chanyeol could feel an irresistible attraction to Baekhyun. He couldn’t stop looking at him, eyes bright and filled with adoration. Baekhyun could tell Chanyeol was enamored with him, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling the same way.

 

But Baekhyun was shy, he didn’t want to rush into a relationship and end up disappointing Chanyeol. So he hid his feelings behind shy smiles and muffled laughter. But in his heart, he felt that he wouldn’t mind being in a relationship with Chanyeol. The other made him happy and gave Baekhyun a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. However, Baekhyun was the shy type with his feelings, so he chose not to act upon on them. 

 

Chanyeol, on the other hand, was bold enough to take Baekhyun’s hand in his own when the two were walking away from the cafe. Baekhyun glanced up at him shyly, but didn’t say anything, which prompted Chanyeol to give their clasped hands a little squeeze. 

 

They, based on Chanyeol’s prompting, rode a couple more rides and played some of the arcade games. Chanyeol challenged Baekhyun to play one of the shooting games with him, citing that their PuBG skills would finally be put to the test. It was a fierce competition, with Baekhyun winning by a single point. Baekhyun jumped up and down out of excitement and Chanyeol watched him fondly.

 

“Now let’s go buy some ice cream!” Baekhyun said, pulling Chanyeol to a nearby ice cream stall. They got their desserts and sat down at a bench, opting to make small talk as they enjoyed their food. It was already growing dark, and the park lights were turn on, giving the park a magical glow. People hurried passed, smiles bright on their faces as they held hands with their loved ones. Baekhyun watched them pass, a small longing in his heart. 

 

Chanyeol followed Baekhyun’s gaze to where a couple were lounging on another bench. The man’s arm was wrapped around his partner and they were holding hands tightly. Chanyeol steeled his resolve before scooting closer to Baekhyun. He slowly moved his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders, testing for a reaction. When Baekhyun didn’t flinch, Chanyeol scooted closer. Baekhyun had a little smile when he fiddled with their clasped hands. The two stayed in the position for a couple minutes in silence. 

 

“Ah,” Chanyeol suddenly remembered, straightening up. “We need to try one of my favorite rides still.” Baekhyun titled his head curiously as Chanyeol led him down the park.

 

“The Balloon Ride?” Baekhyun read. “This is one of your favorite rides?” Chanyeol nodded eagerily, a grin stretched across his face.

 

“It gives us a good view of the park,” he explained, “Plus at night, it’s super pretty.” Baekhyun trusted Chanyeol, so he followed the other into one of the balloons. There was no one else in line, so the workers pushed them off. Baekhyun vaguely registered the fact that the two of them were now alone, and Chanyeol was still holding his hand. 

 

He looked over the balloon railing and let out a little sound of awe. The sight of the park spreading out below them were amazing; bright lights everywhere twinkled like stars and rides towered over everything. Chanyeol was pleased with Baekhyun’s reaction and proceeded to point out little details in the landscape to the other. 

 

Chanyeol became entranced in the way Baekhyun’s eyes reflected the park lights. His mind thought them as little miniature galaxies, with the way they were glittering. Chanyeol drew in a sharp intake of breath; it was now or never.

 

“Hey Baekhyun,” Chanyeol started, his voice soft. Baekhyun turned towards him and smiled.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Baekhyun blinked in surprise, his mind spinning. Chanyeol stared at him with soft eyes, waiting patiently for his response. Baekhyun hesitated, but nodly quickly. Chanyeol scooted closer, his hand wrapping around Baekhyun’s waist as his other tightened his grip around Baekhyun’s hand. He leaned in, and pressed a soft kiss onto Baekhyun’s lips. Chanyeol’s brain registered that it tasted like strawberries. Baekhyun closed his eyes and leaned in more, his hand pressed against Chanyeol’s chest.

 

The kiss was slow but sweet and chaste, both unwilling to take it any further. They pulled away, both their cheeks flushed pink. 

 

“So,” Chanyeol said, clearing his throat. “I know we’ve only meet a couple of days ago, but Baekhyun,” he took Baekhyun’s hands into his, “Would you be my boyfriend?” 

 

Baekhyun smiled, his eyes closing into cute crescents. Chanyeol felt his breath hitch at the sight.   
  


“Yes!”

 

\-----------

One of the benefits, Chanyeol mused, to being Baekhyun’s boyfriend was that they could have PuBG dates any time. His fingers clicked away at the keyboard, his game character shooting down an enemy who was about to kill Baekhyun. The other, playing alongside Chanyeol, gave a sound of appreciation as their game characters pushed deeper into the map. 

 

They were playing in the championship match of a team tournament. The game was fierce and fast paced, all teams clearly skilled in PuBG. But Chanyeol was confident in his and Baekhyun’s teamwork. They’ve been working seamlessly together; their skills matching up perfectly.

 

And it showed, when the game ended, and bright words flashed on both their screens. Baekhyun let out a whoop of happiness and tackled Chanyeol in a big hug. Chanyeol clutched tightly at Baekhyun, laughing with triumph. 

 

With Baekhyun by his side, it didn’t matter how many PuBG games he played, Chanyeol always felt like a winner. 

 

_ Fin.  _


End file.
